Reglas, guías y compromiso
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Está muy guapa cuando se enfada y es adorable cuando está mandona, pero... ella no siempre puede seguir sus propias reglas. -ONE-SHOT


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Beckett todavía estaba llamando a la puerta cuando Castle abrió y salió a toda prisa pasando por su lado, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

—¡Eh, eh! —exclamó Kate—. Alto ahí, colega.

El escritor se detuvo en seco y se volvió lentamente hacia ella, mirándola con una expresión de absoluta inocencia. Curvando un dedo, Kate le hizo señas para que se acercara y colocó su otra mano en su cadera, adoptando su actitud de Detective Beckett, mandona, firme y _muy_ sexy. Castle puso una cara triste e hizo un mohín con los labios. Ella arqueó una ceja y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Suspirando de resignación, el escritor dejó caer los hombros, miró al suelo y arrastró los pies de vuelta hasta ella.

—Entra —dijo Beckett con firmeza, indicando el interior del loft con un movimiento lateral de cabeza.

Castle frunció el ceño pero no se opuso a ella, volviendo a entrar despacio en su casa. Kate le siguió adentro, cerró la puerta y se adelantó a él, desplazándose a la zona de estar.

—Siéntate —le ordenó cuando éste llegó a su lado.

Él obedeció, dejándose caer en medio del sofá. Ella se sentó en el extremo corto con el torso vuelto hacia el escritor.

—Kate, ya hemos

—No, no, no, no, no —ella le hizo callar como si estuviera dándole una lección a un niño de cinco años. Castle abrió la boca para protestar pero ella le apuntó con un dedo firme—. No —Kate se llevó una mano a la boca y simuló que se cerraba los labios con cremallera a la vez que arqueaba las cejas de forma expresiva. El escritor enseguida volvió a recostarse hacia atrás en el sofá y la detective sonrió para sus adentros; adoraba el poder que tenía sobre él—. Vamos a repasarlas una. vez. más —continuó Beckett, puntualizando las últimas tres palabras y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Castle suspiró de nuevo, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia abajo.

Era su primer día de vuelta en el trabajo después de su 'suspensión-dimisión' y Kate no quería correr ningún riesgo dándole a Gates la excusa perfecta para mantenerlos separados. Nadie sabía que ella y Castle eran pareja ahora y Kate pretendía mantenerlo así durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco.

—Primero —Kate levantó un dedo fino y largo—. Te dirigirás a mí como Beckett o detec

—o detective —dijo Castle con ella al unísono. Luego continuó—, No te llamaré Kate, ni cariño. Ni tampoco cielo, ni muñeca, ni cualquier otro apodo romántico —musitó, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

—Bien… Dos —por supuesto, la detective añadió un segundo dedo—. Vamos al trabajo por separado. Si me quedo a dormir aquí o tú pasas la noche en mi casa, dices que te he recogido y te he traído en mi coche.

—Como lo llevamos haciendo los últimos cuatro años —murmuró Castle por lo bajo.

Beckett fijó su mirada escrutadora en el rostro del escritor y éste tragó saliva. Un tercer dedo se levantó en la mano de la detective.

—¿Tres?

—Prohibido el contacto físico —siguió Castle—. Nada de cogerse de las manos, rozarse, frotarse o tocarse. Prohibidas las caricias, los besos y los abrazos. Nada de manosearte por debajo de la mesa o en un rincón de la comisaría… —el escritor se detuvo por un segundo antes de soltar con un gruñido—, _¿Se me permite mirarte? _—Kate mantuvo su postura autoritaria. Su cara no mostraba el menor indicio de vacilación—. Ningún tipo de signo afectuoso en absoluto —terminó él en voz baja.

—¿Cuarta y última?

Rick apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, clavando sus ojos sobre la alfombra bajo sus zapatos antes de responder.

—No habrá miradas significativas, ni comentarios indecentes, ni insinuaciones, ni ninguna referencia a relaciones románticas… —murmuró con voz monótona.

Soltando una larga bocanada de aire, Kate se relajó un poco y sonrió una amplia, dulce y afectuosa sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —se inclinó hacia delante para darle un par de palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla a Castle—, vámonos.

La detective se puso en pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. No había avanzado un par de pasos cuando Castle la detuvo, agarrándola por la muñeca y volviéndola de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir? —preguntó. Ella lo miró confusa—. Si voy a seguir todas tus reglas quiero algo a cambio —exigió el escritor en un tono seguro y presuntuoso.

—¿_Disculpa_? —respondió ella con voz aguda.

—No sé si te es familiar el concepto. ¿Es lo que comúnmente se conoce como un _compromiso_? —dijo él, imitando el tono de voz de Kate.

—Ja —resopló ella—. Y… ¿Qué es lo quieres _exactamente_?

—Hmm… —los ojos azules de Castle recorrieron el salón por un segundo mientras pensaba. Luego se posaron de nuevo sobre ella—. De acuerdo… Los días en la comisaría pueden ser muy largos, así que… —su voz se apagó.

—Así queeee… —ella le instó cuando se quedó callado.

—_Así que,_ quiero un beso cada día —declaró el escritor. Kate empezó a inclinarse inmediatamente hacia delante pero él la frenó, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Durante las horas de trabajo —aclaró Castle. Kate se volvió a dejar caer hacia atrás sobre los tacones de sus botas—. Me quieres contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

La detective se tomó un momento para pensar. Después de cuatro años se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Castle a su alrededor. Le hacía el trabajo más fácil, la hacía reír y tenía buenas corazonadas. _Realmente_ ayudaba a resolver casos. Podría trabajar sin él durante unos días, pero ¿por un largo período de tiempo? ¿De ahora en adelante? No, no podía. Él era su compañero. Le necesitaba y… le quería a su lado.

Kate estuvo callada por tanto tiempo que Castle pensó que iba a declinar su petición por lo que, en su favor, agregó:

—No me importa si tenemos que salir a hurtadillas. O hacerlo durante la hora del almuerzo. O de camino a —Beckett le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Está bien —murmuró la detective en voz baja. Castle enarcó las cejas, sorprendido—. Un beso durante las horas de trabajo —confirmó ella. El escritor sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad—. Así pues… ¿Cuál es tu siguiente condición? —preguntó, expectante.

—Esto… Nada —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Beckett, incrédula.

—Síp —asintió él y mostró los dientes en una sonrisa alegre—. Eso es todo.

—Te hubiera concedido otro beso —masculló ella por lo bajo.

—¡Me lo quedo! —exclamó Castle de inmediato.

—¡No, no! Sólo has pedido uno —dijo ella, presumida, mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro.

Las comisuras de los labios de Castle cayeron y el hombre bajó la cabeza. Dando un paso para acercarse más, Kate puso un dedo bajo la barbilla del escritor y le alzó la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Te propongo una cosa —le dijo ella en su tono más amable—. Veamos cómo va hoy, cómo nos va la primera semana y quizás podamos… _renegociar _los puntos de nuestro acuerdo, ¿te parece?

—Vale —murmuró Rick, el atisbo de una sonrisa curvando de nuevo una esquina de su boca.

—Vale —susurró Kate. Todavía tenía un dedo bajo la barbilla de Castle, por lo que rápidamente se la agarró y atrajo sus labios a los suyos. Sin pretenderlo, el beso se profundizó, una ola de pasión apoderándose de su control. Antes de darse cuenta, a los dos les faltaba el aire. Kate apoyó la frente contra la de él, las cortas y cálidas exhalaciones de ambos mezclándose entre ellos—. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde —susurró la detective un momento después.

—Ese beso no contaba ¿verdad? —preguntó Castle, preocupado de que Kate se la hubiera jugado y no fuera a recibir un beso más tarde después de todo. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza .

El escritor pasó junto a ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, y Beckett aprovechó el momento para darle una palmada juguetona en el culo.

—Hazme saber cuándo quieres ese beso, Detective —comentó él por encima del hombro.

—Idearemos algún código, señal o algo —rió ella y le siguió fuera del loft.

* * *

La mañana había ido bien. Castle no se había portado mal una sola vez y, aunque Kate había visto a Gates observándolos a través de las persianas de su oficina más de lo habitual, no había nada de lo que pudiera sospechar su Capitán.

A la hora de comer, la oficina estaba vacía excepto por ellos dos. Ryan y Esposito se habían marchado a comer algo y la Capitana Gates estaba en una reunión en 1PP y no volvería hasta dentro de un par de horas. Beckett estaba sentada en su silla, leyendo el informe preliminar de la autopsia de la víctima que había realizado el médico forense. Castle estaba apoyado contra el escritorio y de cara a la —aún muy vacía— pizarra del nuevo caso.

La detective lanzó el informe sobre su mesa e, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. El escritor se volvió al oír el sonido de frustración y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella abrió un ojo y se encontró el rostro de Castle muy cerca del suyo. Se incorporó de inmediato y miró a su alrededor.

—No hay nada en este informe que nos ayude a identificar a la víctima o que nos diga algo, _lo que sea_, sobre su asesino —gruñó Beckett.

Castle se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro... —movió las cejas—, …de esta mañana? ¿Qué tal ahora? —sugirió en un suave murmuro y con una pequeña sonrisa curvándole los labios—. A ti te vendría bien un descanso y, desde luego, a mí me vendría bien e

—Sí, sí, sí —Kate le cortó de forma nerviosa, murmurando en voz baja—. Lo he entendido. Está bien… Eh… Sígueme.

Beckett se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Castle la siguió. Subieron al último piso, donde se encontraba el gimnasio de la comisaría. La detective condujo a Rick por un pasillo ancho, pasando por delante de varias puertas cerradas y por delante de las puertas dobles del gimnasio. El escritor vislumbró la desierta colchoneta de lucha libre a través de las pequeñas ventanas.

Finalmente, Beckett se detuvo frente a una vieja puerta de madera. Comprobando por encima de ambos hombros que no había nadie más a su alrededor, cogió una llave que colgaba de un gancho oxidado, a la altura de su pecho, al lado del marco de la puerta, y la abrió con ella. Empujó a Castle al interior del cuarto antes de pasar ella y luego cerró rápidamente.

—Beckett, está completamente oscuro aqu —empezó a decir el escritor, pero la detective le dio al interruptor antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Dos pequeñas bombillas colgando de un techo bajo se encendieron, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Se encontraban en un trastero de tamaño medio, lleno de viejas máquinas y equipos de gimnasia cubiertos de polvo—. Encantador —comentó Castle con sarcasmo.

—Cállate —masculló la detective—. Es privado. Nadie entra aquí —sus ojos recorrieron la habitación por un segundo antes de posarse de nuevo sobre Rick—. De acuerdo. Haz lo tuyo para que podamos volver abajo antes de que nadie nos eche en falta —murmuró ella, ladeando la cabeza y acercándose aún más a él.

Castle frenó los labios de Kate a unos centímetros de los suyos.

—No, no —dijo—. Espera un minuto. Quiero hacer esto bien —Beckett arqueó las cejas con socarronería—. Eh, tu accediste a esto así que respeta tu parte del trato.

—Está bien —exhaló la detective, lanzando las manos al aire—. Hazlo a tu manera.

—Bien —Castle respiró profundamente y luego rodó los hombros y estiró el cuello a ambos lados.

_—Oh, por favor —_musitó Kate en voz baja, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ignorando su comentario, Castle la empujó suavemente hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros tocaron la pared. De repente, las facciones del escritor adoptaron una expresión seria y su mirada se fijó sobre la de la detective, los ojos azules penetrando profundamente los verde avellana. Apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, Castle alzó la mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla dulcemente con la punta de los dedos, el pulgar rozando sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. La otra mano se posó firmemente sobre la cadera de la detective. Sin romper el contacto visual, Castle se inclinó lentamente hacia ella hasta que sus labios estaban a un suspiro de distancia y se detuvo ahí por un momento.

Ante tanta proximidad, los ojos de Kate parpadearon y se cerraron por instinto.

—Te quiero —le oyó susurrar justo antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y unir su boca con la de ella.

La mano derecha de Castle se desplazó al lateral de su cuello, el pulgar acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula. Los movimientos de sus labios eran lentos pero intensos, su lengua provocando la de ella a propósito. Su mano izquierda se deslizó sensualmente hasta la zona baja de su espalda, tres dedos colándose debajo de la tela de su blusa. Dando un minúsculo paso hacia delante, el escritor se apretó aún más a ella, aplastándola contra la pared, pegando cada parte de su cuerpo a cada curva del cuerpo de ella. Por voluntad propia, los brazos de la detective se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Rick, y no tardó mucho en atraparle el labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiendo la tierna carne antes de deslizar dulcemente su lengua sobre la zona torturada.

Pasó otro largo minuto antes de que finalmente Castle despegara su boca de la de ella con el sonido de un húmedo 'pop' resonando entre ellos. Ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados y sus frentes apoyadas la una a la otra mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Beckett tuvo que agarrar a Castle por los brazos sólo para asegurarse de que sus rodillas no se doblaban y cedían bajo su peso.

—Vaya... A eso lo llamo yo un beso —jadeó el escritor y luego, un momento después, añadió—, Gracias —la soltó y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

La mano de Kate se movió sola, sus dedos envolviéndose firmemente alrededor del brazo de Castle, deteniéndolo.

—¿Beckett? —el escritor se volvió, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

Kate tenía la mirada fija en la mano envuelta alrededor del brazo de Rick. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra sus costillas, martilleando ruidosamente en sus oídos. No podía pensar con claridad. Su mente estaba empañada con _él._ Castle había despertado la feroz bestia de su interior. La sangre hervía en sus venas, despertando y estimulando cada célula de su cuerpo. Una poderosa corriente de pasión la invadió por completo, bloqueando su buen juicio y haciendo que se olvidase de todo. De todo _salvo_ de él. Él, aquí y ahora.

En una fracción de segundo, Kate giró a Castle con agresividad y le hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó bruscamente contra la pared. El escritor vio la feroz mirada y el ardiente fuego en los ojos de Beckett un instante antes de que ella aplastara su boca sobre la de él. Castle reaccionó de forma automática y la atrajo hacia sí al mismo tiempo que ella se apretaba contra a él. Bocas devoraron bocas. Labios mordisquearon labios. Manos se enredaron entre mechones de cabello y dedos batallaron torpemente con botones y cremalleras. Un fuego voraz corrió por sus cuerpos y los consumió. Dejaron que el puro deseo, la pasión frenética y la ardiente lujuria asumieran el control de sus acciones mientras se derretían el uno en los brazos del otro…

* * *

—No puedo _creer_ que acabemos de hacer eso… _¡Aj! —_gruñó Beckett, frustrada consigo misma, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo agitado y enmarañado.

—Lo has empezado tú misma —murmuró Castle divertido, metiéndose la camisa por dentro del pantalón.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella en tono acusador mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la blusa—. Besarme de esa manera.

—Síp —respondió él con aire satisfecho—. Y ha funcionado _mucho mejor_ de lo que me esperaba.

—Bueno… Pues no creas que _esto_ pasará cada día —refunfuñó ella en un tono bajo y áspero, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás tan mona y seductora cuando te pones mandona.

* * *

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado :)**


End file.
